


Karma, A Mile High

by oyhumbug



Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-10
Updated: 2006-08-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyhumbug/pseuds/oyhumbug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fun a mile high with comical consequences when Ryan and Marissa, college students, go on spring break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma, A Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on fanfiction.net, LJ (oy_humbug2), and my own site (Delicious Infatuation).

Ryan Atwood was in heaven. He was on his couch, the couch in the living room of the apartment he shared with his girlfriend, and he was on spring break, a whole week to do nothing but kick back and watch pre-season baseball, veg out, and spend hours in bed with Marissa. Could life get any better?

Sure, Marissa had initially asked him if he wanted to go out of town with her, fly to the Caribbean somewhere for spring break, but after he told her no, that he'd rather just stay at home with their own bed and the comforts of their apartment and not have to worry about customs or hotels or other tourists, she had seemed to accept his decision, smiling at him and kissing his cheek before getting up and going off on her own. That had been a week ago.

Just as he was about to doze off, the remote slowly slipping out his hands to land soundlessly on the rug beneath the couch, he heard the front door to their apartment open and grinned at the thought of Marissa coming home. Listening to her move around the apartment, he heard the telltale sign of her arrival, her keys dropping on the table as she sighed and kicked off her shoes, and the shuffling of her feet from the entry to the back of the couch. Closing his eyes in anticipation, expecting her to greet him with her customary kiss hello, he squeezed his eyes shut, feigning sleep, curious if she would wake him like she had a few days ago, letting her hands roam down his body, tickling him, until they dipped inside of his pants and made many parts of him wake up rapidly. Today, what he got was VERY different.

"Get up and get packed," she said brusquely as she walked past him without even a hello. "Our plane leaves in an hour."

With that she left Ryan confused, annoyed, and definitely not tired any longer as he sat straight up on the couch, flipping the tv off, and walking rapidly after her. As he entered their bedroom she was dragging out suitcases from below their bed, apparently already packed since they appeared to be heavy, and then moving them to the entry by the door not even paying him any attention. Finally, unable to take the silent questions in his mind any longer, he voiced the first one he thought of.

"Where the hell are we going?"

With a wave of her hand, as if dismissing him, she answered breezily, "spring break, like I told you last week."

"No, you asked me if I wanted to go and I said I didn't," Ryan responded shortly. "And I'm not."

"Not what," she asked him, still avoiding his eyes, completely missing what he was saying.

"I'm not going anywhere for spring break. I don't want to go, and I thought you understood that."

"What I understood was that you never want to go anywhere," Marissa replied finally looking him the eyes. "I gave you the option of telling me whether or not you wanted to go, and if you would have said yes, I would have let you help pick our destination, but you didn't, so I booked the trip to where I wanted to go."

"Well have fun by yourself. I'm staying here like I said I was," Ryan said, his tone angry.

Smiling at him smugly, she dusted off her hands as she deposited her last bag in front of the door and went to the fridge to pull out a cold bottle of water. "That's fine, stay here, brood, I don't care. While you do that, I'll be in the Virgin Islands, on the beach in a very skimpy bikini, enjoying my spring break with the local….men."

Just when he thought she couldn't make the situation sound any worse, she spoke up again and proved that anything could get worse.

"Oh, and I put the trip on your credit card," Marissa added, a mischievous glint in her eye, "so thanks for this trip, Ryan. You're a peach," she teased him, pinching his cheek and moving into the living room to wait for her cab.

"Damn it, Marissa," he exploded before turning around and going into their bedroom, slamming the door after he entered the room.

She knew he was fuming, but she also knew that she'd be able to both use his wrath to her own advantage, after all, make up sex was the best kind there was, and help him get over it quickly, because as soon as they had sex in their hotel room, he'd completely forget what he was mad about in the first place. She had him wrapped around her little finger and knew exactly what made him tick and how to calm him down after winding him up. Sure, her tactics were slightly underhanded, but they both would enjoy the results.

Ten minutes later, a glaring Ryan emerged from their room, changed, packed, and ready to go just as the horn signaled from the cabbie below. Jumping off of the couch, Marissa grabbed her bags after Ryan refused to carry them for her and followed him out of the apartment, making sure to securely lock the door behind her. Ryan never made her carry her own bags, and the fact that he did slightly irritated her, but she shrugged it off thinking he still had a right to pout for a few more minutes.

By the time they arrived at the airport, Ryan was still not speaking to her, despite numerous attempts by Marissa to get him to talk in the cab. He would merely ignore her and stare out the window, and even the driver noticed the rift between the young couple, chuckling once or twice at their petty behavior.

He grabbed his own bag again, leaving her to carry all of her suitcases through the bustling airport by herself, getting pushed and slammed into by passers by the whole time, leaving, undoubtedly, countless bruises on her petite frame. After one particular painful jab by her carryon, Ryan seemed to notice her pain and his cool exterior towards her melted and he offered to help her.

"Here, give me that," he said as he motioned to her largest bag, but she hurried past him, her voice carrying over her shoulder as she refused to look at him as she spoke.

"Go to hell, Ryan."

Rolling his eyes at his girlfriend's foul mood, Ryan followed her through the airport wincing every time she appeared to be jostled by the luggage.

Neither spoke to each other as they boarded the plane, being shown to their seats in silence, Marissa refusing to meet his eye and Ryan laughing silently to himself at their sudden role reversals. Sure, he was still annoyed with her for totally disregarding his wishes, but there were worse things in the world then spending a week in paradise with the most beautiful woman in the world and knowing that she was all his.

Three complimentary packs of peanuts later and thirsty as hell as he waited for one of the stewardesses to bring him his water, Ryan turned to his now sleeping girlfriend and watched her as she breathed slowly, her chest rising with every breath she took and mesmerizing him. Then and there, he knew he wanted her and that he did not want to wait for the plane to land a few hours later.

_Luckily for me,_ Ryan thought to himself, _she's wearing a skirt._ As ideas ran rampant through his mind, his erotic fantasies were disturbed by the stewardess appearing at his side to hand him his water.

"Can I get you anything else, sir," she asked politely, a fake, plastic smile on her face the entire time.

Thinking on his feet, Ryan spoke up. "A blanket….for my girlfriend, she gets cold easily."

"Sure thing," the woman replied before walking away.

This time, much to Ryan's delight, the stewardess retuned quickly, leaving Ryan with the blanket and the perfect cover for his naughty mile high actions.

Unfolding the blanket, he spread it across both of them. Even though he wasn't cold, in fact he found the plane to be slightly on the warm side….or perhaps it was just his adrenaline pumping over what he was about to do, but, nevertheless, he needed his arms to be hidden from sight as well. As his left hand wandered over to his girlfriend's legs, gently sliding them so that they were not crossed any longer, he lowered his mouth close to her ear, kissing her neck softly and whispering so as not to wake her.

"Sorry baby," he chuckled to himself, "but you drug me onto this trip, so you're going to keep me entertained as well.

Savoring the supple, smooth skin of Marissa's inner thighs, Ryan ran his hand up and down them softly, letting just his finger tips trace along their lean lines before reaching the barely there material of her thong and sliding it aside, giving his eager fingers free access to play. Tickling her softly and feeling Marissa squirm in her seat as he slowly woke her, Ryan laughed quietly at her reaction when she subconsciously clamped her legs shut, holding his hand between them.

Watching her face, in particular her lips, as she licked them breathlessly in her sleep as if she was in the middle of an erotic dream, he finally pushed two fingers into her, gasping softly at the feeling of being inside of her. Just as he entered her, Marissa's eyes shot open. No longer sleeping but enjoying the sensations Ryan was evoking in her body too much to realize just exactly where they were, she closed her eyes again and settled back into her seat, readjusting her body so that he could have easier access.

Soft moans escaped her open lips, causing several heads to turn in their direction. As he noticed the stewardess walking towards them, Ryan leaned down to Marissa.

"You can't do that, baby," he teased her, whispering. "Do you want the whole plane to know what I'm doing to you right now?"

Her eyes whipped open, startled and embarrassed as she took in her environment and remembered that they were very much surrounded by strangers on their way to the Caribbean. Although she tried to straighten her body, she had no time to stop Ryan's rhythmic motions inside of her, because before she could do or say anything else, the stewardess was standing beside him.

"Is everything alright," she asked, her eyes watching the young couple with suspicion written clearly in them.

Lying through his teeth, Ryan turned to her, his charm on full display, smirk flashing, eyes dancing naughtily. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but my girlfriend isn't feeling well."

"Perhaps she should go to the bathrooms then," the woman suggested not unkindly before walking past them.

As soon as she was gone, Marissa lowered her hands to Ryan's and pushed him away from her, straightening out her appearance beneath the blanket before turning to him, her voice threateningly low.

"I can't believe you did that, Ryan," she spat out angrily. "In plain sight…what's wrong with you?"

His laughter did nothing to help sooth her animosity, and before he knew it, she had pushed the blanket away from her, shoved him aside, and walked past him without another word towards the very bathrooms the stewardess had suggested she use not two minutes before.

He waited and waited, ate another bag of peanuts and watched a few minutes of the insipid main stream film being shown for the on-flight movie before sighing to himself and standing up, following the path Marissa had taken earlier.

Approaching the door, he went to open it but found it locked. Knocking softly, he called out to her, his voice low so only she could hear.

"Marissa," he whined, "please come back your seat. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that on the plane, but you know that I can't keep my hands off of you, and….and I was bored. Still am," he muttered to himself before picking up with apology where he left off. "Please, I don't want to fight with you on our vacation. If you come out and stop being mad at me for….before, I promise that I won't be mad about you ignoring what I said and booking the trip anyway."

When she didn't reply, he groaned out loud in frustration. "Marissa, what do you want me to say? Just open the door and come and sit down with me. Other people are going to have to use the bathroom eventually, too, you know. I'm sure someone else's boyfriend or husband is pissing them off right now, and you hogging the bathroom is not being very generous."

Giving it one last shot, he spoke up once again. "Marissa, come on. We're supposed to be on our spring break, having fun, not fighting."

Shaking his head and rolling his eyes as he shoved his hands dejectedly into his pockets, he went to make his way back to his seat when he heard the door's lock unclick and saw her hand snake out a very small crack and pull him, by the back of his shirt, closer. Just as he was about to come in contact with the door, she pushed it all the way open, pulled him in, and slammed it shut.

Turning around in the cramped quarters, his eyes fell upon a sight he was definitely unprepared for, Marissa, naked and smiling at him.

"Wha….what is this," he asked her dumbly, his eyes dancing up and down her gorgeous body, savoring it.

"I might have been mad that you were playing with me in public," Marissa teased him, taking a step towards him and closing the gap between their bodies as her hands made quick work of his shirt, "but I have nothing against a private celebration. We are on vacation after all."

Getting into the spirit of their conversation and deciding to join in, Ryan continued for her. "And it's been a long, stressful, tension filled semester so far; we deserve a release."

"And, you know," Marissa whispered, letting her lips graze across his neck as she spoke, her tongue licking his adam's apple, "this will be something new for us. We've had sex on just about every other type of vehicle. It was about time we joined the mile high club."

Ryan could feel the last of his ability to think rationally slipping away rapidly, so he voiced his only concern quickly. "What about getting caught?"

"That's a risk we'll just have to take," Marissa dismissed as she giggled.

His clothes disappeared faster than they had ever done so before, thankfully all landing on the floor where they would not get wet.

Their quarters were so cramped that they could not behave as they normally would. They would have to use their imaginations a little bit. Although the feeling of Marissa's body pressed closely up against his was enticing, he wanted to grant his hands access to her body, so turning her around quickly so that her back was pressed up against his front, he pulled her to him, letting his right hand cup, massage, and tease her right breast as his left hand slowly wound its way down to her core, first stroking her greedily before inserting two and then three fingers inside of her to finish what he started in their seats.

As his hands worked Marissa into a frenzied state, she returned the favor, dropping her left hand to her side and bringing it behind her back to grasp him tightly, running her hand in a steady, fast pace up and down his shaft, arousing him more and more by the second.

Needing more of her, Ryan leaned his face down and she twisted hers around to meet his as their mouths finally met in a hungry, eager embrace, their tongues melding together in a never ending kiss. Just when one would finally break away to desperately gasp for some air, the other would pull them back in, taking their mouth over and over again, unsatisfied when they were not joined together.

This limited contact could only fulfill them for long, and Ryan could feel Marissa's impatience with her lack of access to his body. Abruptly, and completely surprising him, she shifted their bodies so that she was kneeling down in front of him. Before he could even complain, she took him in her mouth, kissing him first before she started to lick the length of his shaft, eventually taking him fully into her mouth and sucking on his erection, her eyes constantly fixated on Ryan's face, enjoying how visibly he was turned on by her actions.

Right before he finally reached his release, he pulled her away from him, bringing her lips back to his and attacking them with such passion, he took her breath away. His hands once again sought out her breast before his mouth traveled down to them, sucking on her nipples and biting them gently.

"Although I'd love to return the favor," he gasped out referring to her previous actions, "I'm limited with what I can do with your body right now. Just wait until we get to the hotel room though," Ryan promised as he slammed into her, lifting her off the ground and holding her to him as he slowly started to move inside of her.

Hands on her hips, he guided their motions, moving his mouth back to hers to suffocate any moans or screams of passion that might escape from it. Their bodies slick with sweat, the small bathroom quickly becoming balmy due to their heated motions, they moved as the ocean, swaying and rocking like the waves, strong, smooth, and fluid.

Ryan could feel her reaching her climax, so he increased his speed and pushed further into her, making her arch backwards and toss her head back in satisfaction, tearing her lips from his. Letting go of one of her hips, he pulled her mouth back to his just as she moaned into it softly, purring in pleasure as she orgasmed. Feeling her body quake because of his touch sent him over the edge and with one final thrust, he came as well, pulsating and throbbing inside of her.

They stayed like that, Ryan inside of Marissa, their mouths still kissing, gently now though, for several minutes, savoring the others nearness and searing every touch, every caress into their memories to cherish and remember always.

All of a sudden, their perfect moment was interrupted by a loud knock on the door and an annoyed voice.

"What is going on in there," the stewardess they recognized from before asked. "You've been in there for over an hour now."

Ryan could feel Marissa starting to giggle, so he gently covered her mouth with his and searched his brain for something he could say.

"I'm sorry," he apologized to the woman for the second time that day, lying again, "but she's really sick….uh, morning sickness, and the plane isn't helping it any."

"It's not the morning though," the stewardess shot back arguing with him.

Annoyed that they were being interrupted and that the woman would not just leave, Marissa pushed Ryan's hand aside and spoke up, her voice full of sarcasm, contempt, and frustration. "Well, obviously, you've never been pregnant, because you're sick all the time. They might call it morning sickness, but you're miserable all day and all night long, too."

Stumbling over her words, the stewardess attempted to show some grace in the situation. "I'm…uh…I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can…um…do, anything at all?"

"Just leave us alone," Marissa barked, smiling at Ryan as she saw him watching her in awe, enjoying the show she was putting on.

They heard the woman's steps as she moved away from the door and both dissolved into quiet laughter at the hilarity of the situation. Regaining their composure, Ryan set Marissa down as they started to dress the other.

"We have to go back to our seats, don't we," Marissa pouted in a way Ryan found adorable as she playfully held out his boxers for him to step into.

Chuckling, he ran his hand across her face, cupping it as he kissed her swollen lips softly. "Well, we are going to be landing soon."

They dressed in relative quiet, stopping to touch and caress each other every few moments, sharing simple, sweet kisses the entire time. As they left the restroom, Marissa's head on his shoulder as he led them back to their seats, she suddenly spoke up, slight panic on her face.

"We didn't use a condom, Ryan." He just watched her in confusion. They often didn't use protection now, only when it was necessary according to her schedule. "You told that stewardess I was pregnant. Karma can be a bitch. What if…."

Although she left the sentence open ended, they both knew what she was thinking. Reaching their seats, they sat down silently, each lost in their own thoughts, stealing glances at the other when they thought they weren't looking.

"This is crazy," Ryan finally interrupted, his face appearing nonchalant while his eyes betrayed his crazed thoughts, "right?" When she didn't answer him and just looked on with a wide, shocked expression, he continued. "I mean, you can't be. That's insane, right?" Still, she said nothing. Finally, sitting back in his seat, sighing out of frustration and running his hand through his hair, he complained under his breath just loud enough for Marissa to hear.

"I knew we should have stayed home."


End file.
